hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 6 (In nature)
In nature is the sixth episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *KELLIE makes a place for Chats' fish. *CHARLI pretends to be a fishy fish. *TIM listens to his new musical plants (Kathleen the pop music flower, Nathan the blues music flower and Kellie the marching music flower). *CHARLI sings about popcorn. *NATHAN watches at a venus flytrap and then he dresses up like one of them. *CHARLI catches balls like a venus flytrap. *KATHLEEN arranges some flowers and then she puts them in a vase. *CHARLI plucks the dried rose petals. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a tadpole (Kellie) who goes visiting her grandparents (Charli and Tim) along with her friend (Kathleen), but they change along the way. Gallery Kellie_S7_E6.png Charli_S7_E6_1.png Tim_S7_E6.png Charli_S7_E6_2.png Nathan_S7_E6.png Charli_S7_E6_3.png Kathleen_S7_E6.png Charli_S7_E6_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E6.png Songlets ;Word play I'm making a place for itty-bitty fish That itty-bitty fish can call their own And itty-bitty fish place is all that I wish So itty-bitty fish can make a fishy home. I'm making a place for itty-bitty fish That itty-bitty fish can call their own And itty-bitty fish place is all that I wish So itty-bitty fish can make a fishy home. I'm making a place for itty-bitty fish That itty-bitty fish can call their own And itty-bitty fish place is all that I wish So itty-bitty fish can make a fishy home. I'm making a place for itty-bitty fish That itty-bitty fish can call their own And itty-bitty fish place is all that we wish So itty-bitty fish can make a fishy home. ;Body move #01 I wave and swish 'cause I'm a fishy fish, around, over and through Oh, don't you wish you could be a fishy fish too? Over I wave and swish 'cause I'm a fishy fish, around, over and through Oh, don't you wish you could be a fishy fish too? Through I wave and swish 'cause I'm a fishy fish, around, over and through Oh, don't you wish you could be a fishy fish too? I wave and swish 'cause I'm a fishy fish, around, over and through Oh, don't you wish you could be a fishy fish too? Over I wave and swish 'cause I'm a fishy fish, around, over and through Oh, don't you wish you could be a fishy fish too? Through I wave and swish 'cause I'm a fishy fish, around, over and through Oh, don't you wish you could be a fishy fish too? ;Making music I'm a poppy flower, watch me bloom, ohh I'm bursting with pop music, do you like my tune? Ohh. I'm a blues, blues flower, watch me bloom, oh, yes I'm full of blues, blues music, do you like my tune? I'm a marching flower, hear me boom, boom, boom, boom, boom I'm full of marching music, do you like my tune? I'm a poppy flower, watch me bloom, ohh/I'm a blues, blues flower, watch me bloom, oh, yes/I'm a marching flower, hear me boom, boom, boom, boom, boom. ;Body move #02 Pop, pop, pop, pop, popcorn Fluffy, puffy popcorn Can't stop 'cause it's hot corn Bopping and a-hopping and there's no time for stopping now Gotta keep on popping, I gotta keep on hopping now Pop, pop, pop, pop, popcorn. Pop, pop, pop, pop, popcorn Fluffy, puffy popcorn Can't stop 'cause it's hot corn Bopping and a-hopping and there's no time for stopping now Gotta keep on popping, I gotta keep on hopping now Pop, pop, pop, pop, popcorn. ;Shapes in space Waiting, waiting very still, the venus flytrap stands Happy, happy, happy plant, sets a sticky tricky trap. Waiting, waiting very still, the venus flytrap stands Happy, happy, happy plant, sets a sticky tricky trap. Waiting, waiting very still, the venus flytrap stands Happy, happy, happy plant, sets a sticky tricky trap. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Puzzles and patterns Beautiful flowers, fresh and bright Colourful sunny shapes so light Beautiful flowers, fresh and bright Make a tropical flower display to brighten up your day. Beautiful flowers, fresh and bright Colourful sunny shapes so light Beautiful flowers, fresh and bright Make a tropical flower display to brighten up your day. ;Body move #04 One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, more Plucking petals in this way, smell the rose another day. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, more Plucking petals in this way, smell the rose another day. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, more Plucking petals in this way, smell the rose another day. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, more Plucking petals in this way, smell the rose another day. ;Sharing stories Splish, splash, wiggle, here I go Splish, splash, jiggle and I'll swim just so It's a perfect day in every way to see our friends and family Hip, splash, hooray! Splish, splash, wriggle, here we go Splish, splash, jiggle and we'll swim just so It's a perfect day in every way to see our friends and family Hip, splash, hooray! Splish, splash, croak, here we go Splish, splash, croak and we'll swim just so It's a perfect day in every way to see our friends and family Hip, splash, croak! Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about nature Category:Ep about fish Category:Ep about fishtanks Category:Ep about places Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep about flowers Category:Ep about styles of music Category:Ep about pop music Category:Ep about blues music Category:Ep about marching Category:Ep about popcorn Category:Ep about venus flytraps Category:Ep about flies Category:Ep about traps Category:Ep about catching Category:Ep about balls Category:Ep about lilies Category:Ep about frangipani Category:Ep about roses Category:Ep about petals Category:Ep about tadpoles Category:Ep about growing Category:Ep about changing Category:Ep about visiting Category:Ep about frogs